Circo
by Die.Konigin
Summary: AU. Yullen. No mires atrás, no te arrepientas; el tiempo se escapa de nuestras manos, dejaré que te marches.
1. Bienvenida

**Título:** _Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai, riesgo de OoC.

**Summary: **Nada fue igual desde que lo conoció, y por esa vez, Kanda tiene que aceptar que se alegra un poco de que así haya sido. Allen es lo bastante listo como para comprender lo que sucede.  
**N/a**: Rayos, es la primera vez que me atrevo a utilizar este tipo de narración y estoy un pelín nerviosa, sigo pensando que quizás no fue la más adecuada, y que este fic debió permanecer en el averno.

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

* * *

**I. **_**Bienvenida**_**.**

«_De lo sublime a lo ridículo no hay más que un paso(1)_.»

Deberías cortarle la cabeza, sí, eso es lo que harías. Pero el director a considerado a Mugen como una extraña amenaza para la integridad de los estudiantes. Corrijo, un usual atentado contra la vida de cierto conejo. Ese hombre con complejo de hermana debería tomar en cuenta que el susodicho tiene complejo suicida.

Y sigue ahí, con su bobalicona sonrisa y farfullando un montón de cosas, que a ti no te interesan y que no para de decir. Mugen, sólo si tuvieras a tu amada katana entre tus manos, podrías quitarte esa importuna y persistente presencia sobre tu persona.

–Entonces Panda dijo que debía conseguir ese libro, ¿pero cómo diablos quiere que consiga un libro como ese aquí?, ¿ne, Yuu?

–No me llames por mi maldito nombre –dices con desagrado.

–Ya, lo extrañas, ¿cierto? –Te pregunta con malicia, inmediatamente una sonrisa algo maligna cruza por tus labios, y al parecer a tu auto nombrado amigo le ha alarmado.

.

.

Cualquier persona que te viera diría que estás algo desanimado, vale, si Lenalee o Lavi te vieran dirían que estás deprimido. Porque en alguna parte del camino –el cual no recuerdas, y maldices por ello– aprendieron a conocerte. Pero tú niegas estar abatido o cualquier sensación de esas, estás tranquilo que es otra cosa, con ese moyashi fuera de tu camino por un tiempo, te ha dado lugar a reflexionar.

Pero el pensar tan profundamente te ha llevado a imaginar cosas, y esas situaciones involucran a un frijol a medio vestir y tu sobre él.

Bonito, sencillo, muerdes tus labios con frustración. Estás sólo en tu habitación, nada extraño, pero ese día era el _día_. Nunca lo admitirás frente a otros, pero _casi_ extrañas la presencia del moyashi en tu casa, exactamente en tu cuarto, hoy era el único día en que ambos estaban lo bastante desocupados como para que ese enano accediera a ir a tu casa, o tú a la de él, quizás.

–¡Yuu-kun!–llamó tu maestro fuera de la habitación.

–No me llames así viejo–reclamas de inmediato.

–Tienes una llamada de Allen.

Juró no reírme, pero tienes que aceptar que brincar de tu cama para ir a contestar el teléfono, es, irremediablemente, un signo que de verdad le extrañas. Ese pequeño temblor en tu mano a la hora de tomar el aparato, no es más que la confirmación, a todas aquellas quimeras que hoy tus amigos te plantearon. Hasta el profesor Tiedoll te ha sonreído con entendimiento.

–Oi, Moyashi.

–_Es Allen, BaKanda _–contesta una suave voz en el otro extremo de la línea, le escuchas suspirar, y no puedes evitar fruncir un poco en el entrecejo.

–¿Pasa algo? –Ahí está, te has preocupado al oír la voz apagada del otro, no es que seas insensible, y menos con él. Pero por el sonido que emitió podría decir que también se ha sorprendido.

–_Nada serio, han decido retrasar dos días más el regreso_ –Escuchas la molestia que esto le causa, no sabes que decir, tu también estás enojado, es un alivio que continuara y te salvara de tener que decir algo–, _al parecer a los patrocinadores les ha gustado, así que por una parte me alegro_.

–Che.

–_¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ –A ti tampoco te pilla desprevenido que haya entendido ese diminuto gesto, no de él–. _Es una alivio no ser el único que extraña a alguien_.

Tuviste que usar todo tu autocontrol para no sonreír –como idiota, dices–, pero ahí seguía tu maestro –chismoso, por esta vez concuerdo contigo– ese brote de haba, no eras el único que por momentos pensaba en musarañas. Pero ni tu ni él son un par de colegialas que dirían ese tipo de cosas cursis fácilmente, ambos detestan esa actitud, pero el que Allen haya admitido eso, era que realmente te extraña.

–Imbécil.

–_Quizás, para pensar tanto en un idiota como tú _–dice con rastro de burla, lo dejas pasar, sólo por hoy; y porque él ha aceptado que te añora, vuelves controlar tu rostro, no querías que el viejo captara esa mueca de satisfacción–. _De cualquier modo, te veré en tres días Kanda, espero encontrar a Lavi vivo para entonces_.

–No prometo nada –Y haces bien, hasta ahora tu amigo pelirrojo ha presentado cierto afán en querer morir–. Esa mujer es la que lo va a resentir, tenía dos nuevos vestidos que quería probarte antes de entregarlos.

–_¿Lenalee?_ –Lo que no te gusta del teléfono, es que no puedes ver el gesto de sufrimiento que ahora debe tener tu moyashi. Ambos conocen bien a la joven, como para temer una sesión de prueba con ella–. _Supongo que quedarse una semana más no estaría del todo mal._

–Ni lo pienses –Hay advertencia en tu tono de voz, y ambos sabemos que no estás exagerando al decir eso, ya fue bastante el tiempo el que le dejaste ir, como para añadir más.

–_Lo sé_.

.

.

Al final dos días pasaron a ser cinco más, ambos sabemos que no dramatizo al decir que estabas que subías paredes, cinco días y ni una señal de Allen.

Nunca te había parecido tan monótona la escuela, como esas dos semanas desde que el pequeño moyashi no está ahí. Ni siquiera esos dos años antes en los que aún ni lo conocías, quizás sería por eso, pero ahora que no ves esa condenada sonrisa que tanto te molesta, ni su típica actuación de mártir, comienzas a sentir la preparatoria carente de algo.

Lavi y Lenalee parecen opinar lo mismo, ambos estaban acostumbrados a oírlos discutir, competir, o cualquier cosa que hiciesen para retener su atención.

Sabes que este es tu último año en aquel lugar, vaya, te ha costado bastante deducirlo. En cuanto entres a la universidad, Allen se quedará ahí. Te reprendes por tu desliz, era obvio que en algún momento se separarían.

La cosa esta en que tú no quieres eso, bastante prueba fue el pequeño viaje que él realizo, odias pensarlo, pero quizás ya te has vuelto un poco dependiente a él. Un gruñido escapa de tus labios.

Ya es la hora de que te marches al aeropuerto, el avión de Allen está por llegar.

.

.

–Allen Walker.

Tus ojos viajaron hacía la persona que te hablaba, nunca habías conocido a alguien tan peculiar como él, no era común ver gente joven con el cabello blanco, menos con una extraña cicatriz como la de él.

–Kanda –Parco y claro, odias desperdiciar tiempo en nimiedades.

Después de unos días de aquella bizarra presentación, te diste cuenta que aquel chico se estaba volviendo algo frecuente en tu vida, no era común que distaras de llamar a alguien con un '_Oi_' por un apodo. Walker se había ganado el privilegio que Kanda Yuu le buscara un apodo, hasta uno como '_Moyashi_', pero al parecer el menor no lo entendía.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, el chico contestaba tus ofensas sin temor. Para cuando Kanda pasó a ser _BaKanda_, pensaste que había surgido otro conejo suicida. Peor que él, admites, ese enano no le teme a Mugen, y tú extrañamente después de eso, no pudiste sacarla nuevamente ante él.

Fue entonces cuando el resto del alumnado y los profesores empezaron a ver como normal sus peleas, y que paradójicamente, pasaran más tiempo juntos. El que Lenalee y Lavi hayan aceptado a Allen como nuevo miembro del grupo tampoco un fue un suceso, ellos de algún modo u otro terminaron comprendiendo que aquel joven era especial.

–Me gustas idiota.

No fue romántico, ni educado, pero fue lo único que necesitaste para arrinconarlo en alguna pared y besarlo. Su primer beso, aún recuerdas que en el primer intento chocaron sus narices, por lo frenético y desesperado de la acción, nada digno de recordar. A penas tenían tres meses de conocerse y ya se estaban metiendo mano en algún solitario pasillo, que vueltas da la vida.

–No puedo creer que nuestro Moyashi haya sido el primero en declararse –dijo un asombrado Lavi días después, cuando desafortunadamente los había encontrado en una situación bastante comprometedora–. ¿Eres la mujer Yuu?

Que lo hayas dejado inconsciente, como todo lo demás, no alarmo a nadie. Lavi es Lavi, punto, todos saben bien que significa eso.

.

.

–¡Kanda! –Alguien te llamo desde el otro extremo de la sala, no necesitaste voltear para saber de quién se trataba.

–Moyashi –Fue toda la bienvenida que le diste, un beso no habría estado mal, insisto.

Puedes ver como frunce el ceño y hace un pequeño mohín, infantil, y luego se queja que le llames moyashi.

Te sorprende sentir sus labios sobre los tuyos, nuevamente es él quien toma la iniciativa, como aquella vez cuando se te declaro. No piensas mucho sobre ello, inmediatamente bajas ambos manos para tomarlo por la cadera y corresponder al gesto; nunca te ha importado lo que diga la gente, así que el hecho que estén en el aeropuerto te tiene sin cuidado, quizás el moyashi se sonroje cuando se dé cuenta de esto y puedas burlarte.

–Te extrañe Yuu.

Ahí están de nuevo esas cosquillas en el estomago, y como otras cosas, Allen es el único al que le permites llamarte por tu nombre, con la condición que sea en privado y no seguido.

–Bienvenido Allen.

Porque en el fondo tú también le extrañaste, y por esta vez te permites el gesto.

* * *

**N/f**: (1) Napoleón Bonaparte, Emperador Francés (1769-1821).

Kanda tiene 18 y Allen 15 como en el manga, no es raro que Allen esté en la preparatoria a esa edad (yo entre a la vocacional con esa edad, jo) . Al menos por el sistema que se maneja aquí en México es posible, sería lo único que agregar.


	2. Doble filo

**Título:** _Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai, ¿OoC?.

**Summary:** Si tuviera que decir un motivo o razón para que ellos fueran pareja, Kanda diría libertad, Allen entendería la indirecta, y ambos cargarían con la responsabilidad del acto.  
**N/a**: Un segundo capítulo y la cosa sigue, milagrosamente, creo que ha dado un giro fluff, apuesto que ver "El proyecto de la Bruja de Blair" tuvo algo que ver, paranoias mías, espero les guste. Gracias por sus reviews y los que leen esto.

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

* * *

**II. **_**Doble filo**_.

«_La libertad, Sancho, es uno de los más preciosos dones que a los hombres dieron los cielos; con ella no pueden igualarse los tesoros que encierran la tierra y el mar: por la libertad, así como por la honra, se puede y debe aventurar la vida_1.»

Frunces el ceño molesto, te ha empezado a cabrear esa risa, que hasta hace unos días extrañabas, ¿recuerdas?

El chico frente a ti sube el volumen de sus carcajadas al ver tu rostro malhumorado.

–No es para tanto Kanda.

–Che.

Y ahí están de nuevo, ambos en tu habitación, supuestamente haciendo la tarea, pero esta quedo olvidada después de que el moyashi se dio cuenta que tu maestro hizo galletas. Sí, esas odiosas galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustan a Allen, y que el viejo sabe perfectamente. Piensas que ese enano debería cuidar su ingesta de azúcar, tú odias lo dulce, así que no comprendes el por qué de aquella absurda obsesión del otro; menos con algo que ha cocinado Tiedoll.

–Es asqueroso, Moyashi.

–No lo es, y es Allen BaKanda –dijo de inmediato–, es que a ti no te gustan los dulces.

–Porque son asquerosos –Argumentaste rápidamente, con seguridad en tus palabras.

–Que no, además las galletas del profesor Tiedoll siempre son buenas.

–Tsk –Chasqueaste la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

Vuelves a concentrar tu mirada en el rostro de Allen, tan concentrado en aquellas estúpidas galletas, que ahora toda su cara está llena de migajas. Estiras un poco la mano para retirarlas, el moyashi te mira expectante, si sigue mirándote así pondrá a prueba tu autocontrol, ambos saben que hay dos opciones de reacción: lo golpeas o lo besas.

La segunda fue más tentadora que pensar en la primera.

.

.

A Kanda no le gustan los días lluviosos, por infinitas razones que prefiere obviar y seguir en su estado de mutismo, Lavi le mira interesado, pero sin atreverse a hacer algún comentario. Hoy su amigo se veía un poco más irritable de lo acostumbrado, le gustaba molestarlo, pero aún no quería morir.

A veces Lavi podría jurar que Kanda es bipolar, de verdad, aunque eso suene extraño en su mente, y más aún fuera de ella. Una vez se lo comento a Lenalee, aunque aquella vez no supo descifrar si su mirada fue de entendimiento o de burla.

Regresando a las personalidades que su amigo japonés tenía…realmente asustan, un día podría estar con su típica actitud borde, normal, pero otras veces casi era amigable. El ruido del celular del otro, distrajo momentáneamente a Lavi, alzo un ceja interesado, hasta donde sabía. Kanda estaba peleado a muerte con cualquier objeto tecnológico sin un fin útil –para él.

–¿Quién es? –Se animo a preguntar el joven de cabellos rojos.

–Que te importa conejo –No, Lavi no se sorprendía de esa respuesta, pero juraría que hasta casi sonó suave.

Lo dejo pasar, y concentro a su mirada al televisor. Seguía lloviendo, pero desde aquel mensaje por el celular, Kanda estaba un poco más alegre. Dioses, Lavi se preguntaba qué otra cosa le faltaba de descubrir de su amigo. Hasta hace unos meses –misteriosamente, antes de que el último curso se iniciara– Kanda era una persona fácil de leer –y molestar, aunque eso no ha cambiado, se dice el joven.

Cuando el otro dejo la habitación –farfullando sobre algo de Marie y su nueva novia–, Lavi se apresuro a ir por el celular, olvidado en la pequeña mesita al lado del sillón de dos plazas, donde hasta unos momentos, Kanda se encontraba sentado.

Dios lo quería, pensó Lavi, tal vez y así era.

_Es un asco, el tráfico es imposible y estoy empapado.  
Espero que cuando llegue haya sopa o algo, BaKanda,  
no salí de casa por gusto idiota._

_Allen_.

Y muy probablemente el cambio de su sádico amigo se deba a cierto moyashi.

.

.

–¿Qué es?

El tono serio con que preguntaba casi hacía que se ahogara con su té.

–¿Qué es qué?

–¿Por qué estás conmigo?

Kanda sinceramente no se esperaba esa pregunta de Allen, en todas sus no-citas, nunca había hecho preguntas de ese tipo, mucho menos insinuaba algo sobre aquello. Aquellas reuniones sólo servían para distraer a ambos, y en algún punto de su mente, afianzaba más aquella alianza.

Casi suelta un suspiro, el que pudo disfrazar perfectamente con un carraspeo.

–¿Por qué tú estás conmigo? –Le regresó la pregunta.

–Es extraño, nadie me había llamado la atención –comenzó un sonrojado Allen–, menos un chico, pero por algún ambiguo motivo tú me intrigaste. No sólo hiciste que me acercara, sino también me obligaste a quedarme, tu mirada.

Su mirada, Kanda lo observo extrañado, no seguía al moyashi.

–Me pedía que no me alejara –completó el menor en un susurro.

El mayor de los dos se sorprendió, ¿desde cuándo el enano había aprendido a leerlo?, se sonrojo –sólo un poco, porque carajo, Kanda Yuu no se sonroja– la conversación había dado un giro vergonzoso. Por lo menos no estaba tan rojo como el frijol.

–¿Y lo harás? –Él no pudo evitar preguntar.

–No me iré, eres mío idiota.

Y hasta cierto punto se sintió aliviado y satisfecho. Pero más que nada enojado, por qué siempre Allen tomaba la delantera en los asuntos importantes.

–Me das libertad –dijo con voz clara–, por eso estoy contigo, porque frente a ti no es necesario fingir.

Cursi, muy cursi…quizás la constante compañía del joven le estaba haciendo azucarado.

.

.

Sientes los finos dedos apresar los tuyos, podrías reconocer el tacto en cualquier lugar y momento, tienes que admitir que para estos momentos ya te hayas demasiado apegado a Allen, y lo quieras o no, no puedes cambiar la situación.

Aprietas inconscientemente el agarre, buscando calor, el enano suspira enterrando en su cara entre tu cuello y hombro, lo dejas. Porque ambos necesitan eso, porque más que nada, Allen necesita tu apoyo, y ahora estás seguro que no puedes negarle nada a ese niño, aunque siempre digas lo contrarío.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntas, no te importa esconder la preocupación en el tono de tu voz.

–No sé.

Lo comprendes, y le das torpes palmadas a su cabeza, joder, no sabes que hacer y eso te desespera. Prefieres al contento y fastidioso moyashi, antes que a este deprimido y serio frijol. Suspiras como lo has venido haciendo la última hora.

–Aparecerá –Le susurras, tratando de transmitirle una seguridad que en absoluto sientes.

–Quizás, él era libre.

Y sabes lo que Allen quiere decir, probablemente sigue pensando una conversación que tuvo lugar hace varios meses.

–Yo no me iré, eres mío idiota.

Puedes sentir como su boca se curva, aún sobre la piel sensible de tu cuello. Le abrazas un poco más.

Piensas que ambos son demasiado idiotas por estar ahí, preocupándose por el borracho y mujeriego maestro del moyashi. Pero harías todo por él.

Aunque él nunca se dé cuenta.

* * *

**N/F:** 1 Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra, Escritor Español (1547-1616)


	3. Cuatro paredes

**

* * *

**

Título:

_Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai, pequeño Song fic .

**Summary:** Para las cosas incongruentes basta con un inicio, desarrollo , y un final devastador. No hay más almas gemelas, que las de aquellos que ven con los ojos. Allen se despide.  
**N/a**: Es corto y me costo mucho escribirlo, no lo he comentado, pero en este fic procuro actualizar cuando tengo el próximo capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

* * *

**III. **_**Cuatro paredes**_**.**

«_Todas las pasiones son buenas mientras uno es dueño de ellas, y todas son malas cuando nos esclavizan_1_._»

Te congelaste por unos instantes, ¿esto no puede estar pasando?, piensas, mientras tus ojos buscan enfurecidos al autor de tal abominación. No tardas mucho en hallarlo, no al menos con todo el barullo que monta.

–Pero Lenalee, ¿y sí esos pulpos osan tocarte?, ¿qué haré yo?

–Hermano.

Y una mierda, por muy director que Komui sea, esta vez se las verá con Mugen. En eso estás, cuando sientes que alguien toma tu hombro suavemente.

–¿Es interesante no?

Miras a Allen como si estuviera loco, ¿qué tiene de interesante una fastidiosa obra?, te preguntas y observas como el moyashi sigue sonriendo.

–¡Joder Moyashi!, ¿hablas enserio? –Le preguntas, esperando que este lo niegue.

–No bromeo BaKanda –Te dice serio, adiós a las benditas posibilidades que te este jugando una broma–. Pienso que será bueno tener este tipo de experiencias, así pierdes miedo frente a un público.

–¿Ahora eres un maldito profesor?, estás en una jodida banda idiota, ¿qué miedo puedes tener?

Ahí está, la cosa es que tú no quieres ver al enano frente a un escenario, actuando algún estúpido papel, mucho menos siento tocado por alguien más.

–No tienes remedio –Suelta con un pequeño suspiro–. De todos modos yo ya estoy envuelto en eso, seré el encargado de la música.

Ahora eres tú el que suelta un suspiro, de alivio, aunque lo niegues, lo último que dijo el enano te dejo tranquilo. Al menos tienes la certeza que nadie se va a pasar de listo con lo que es tuyo.

–Muchas gracias por aceptar Allen –dijo Lenalee cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Komui aún aferrado a las piernas de su hermana asintió–. Ahora sólo falta elegir quien ayudará con la escenografía, Lavi ya está con todo eso de los diálogos.

–Yo podría ayudar en eso –dijo una irritante voz atrás de ustedes, sabes de inmediato a quien pertenece, rechinas lo dientes.

–Gracias Road –dijo Allen, lo fulminas con la mirada de inmediato. Piensas que es un idiota por agradecerle, ¿qué no se da cuenta de interés anormal de aquella chiquilla por él?

–Fabuloso, ahora sólo hay que confirmarle al profesor Mikk.

.

.

Son las cuatro de la tarde y tu aún sigues en la escuela, desde hace dos semanas que es la misma rutina. Pero no te importa, así al menos tienes la certeza que nadie le hará algo a Allen, él ya se dio cuenta de tu protección. Es por eso que ya han discutido cuatro veces en dos semanas, nada anormal, pero sabes que esta vez las peleas son más serias e hirientes.

Lo ignoras.

–No me va a pasar nada Kanda –dice Allen, en cuanto te ve esperándole a la salida del auditorio.

–Che, eres un Moyashi –Sabes que no es una excusa creíble pero aún así la dices.

–Maldita sea no soy un niño.

–Sí, si eres un maldito mocoso.

Allen te ve dolido, lo sabes, y aún así tratas de ignorarlo girando la vista hacia otro lado. ¿Por qué el mocoso no entendía lo mucho que le importas?, te preguntas, sacudes la cabeza y te alejas a zancadas, furioso.

.

.

La pelea ha ido aún más lejos de lo que imaginabas, hace un mes que Allen te evita, y tú no has hecho nada por buscarlo, él tiene que venir primero, te dices. Sin embargo ¿de verdad crees eso?, aun cuando lo buscas por horas en la soledad de tu habitación.

Golpeas la almohada con enojo, es la una de la mañana y sigues sin dormir, la conversación con tu amigo te ha abrumado.

–_No lo pierdas–te dijo un Lavi serio, lo observas expectante–. No eres el único que quiere a Allen._

_Lo sabes._

–_Eres mi amigo, por eso te lo digo–agregó–, sí tuviera una oportunidad, te lo quitaría._

_Y no era el único._

.

.

Un mes, dos, tú rostro se muestra decaído, quizás no tanto como el moyashi; y eso en cierta forma te alivia.

.

.

_Someone call the doctor_

_Got a case of a love bi-polar_2

Click.

El sonido metálico de las llaves al caer hace que te vuelvas consiente de todo, una de tus manos tiembla, no puedes discernir sí es por la impresión o el coraje, todo se vuelve relativo. Una masa viscosa y etérea –de forma que no comprendes tal sensación–, nunca había pasado. Pero definir nunca sería marcar tu vida en dos.

Antes y después de Allen, piensas, y no evitas rechinar los dientes. La fastidiosa voz de tu conciencia te reprocha, me atrevo a hacer eco.

Él se ha ido, y con él una parte tuya.

–Maldito Moyashi –reclamas cuando estás seguro que nadie te oye.

Y ese fue el adiós.

* * *

1 Jean Jacques Rousseau, Filósofo Francés (1712-1778)

2 Hot 'n Cold – Katy Perry, yo lo traduzco como: _Alguien llama al doctor, consiguió un caso de amor bipolar_.

N/a: Gracias Ichi-Ichi, Neko Arimasu Sekai, ChikaObsecionadaConVincent, Babbet Uchiha, Kaze no Misuki, Nakumi no Yagami, , GRavity Girl, yuki-souma, Nanny-no-Kamayato...todos las (os) que dejaron un review, leen esto anónimamente, los que lo agregaron a sus favoritos. No he tenido tiempo para contestar decentemente cada uno, espero contar con algo pronto (la prepa ahorca (.)


	4. Especial: A su lado

**Título:** _Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai, pequeño Song fic .

**Summary:** Especial: A su lado. Kanda y Allen tienen un sinfín de particularidades, en una relación casi inexistente.  
**N/a**: No me gusta el catorce de febrero, un día muy comercial, pero bueno, quería que este fic tuviera capítulos par, es decir que en vez de terminar el los once (que esperaría concluir), tendrá doce con este especial, sí es que la musa (o esa desgraciada) no se retira antes. En todo caso, espero que este día sea especial para ustedes, dejando todo el marketing a un lado, y no como yo…que sigo encerrada programando. El capítulo 5 ya está, daré un pequeño adelanto antes de que ponga el 4. Este sólo es un anexo.

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

* * *

**Especial: **_**A su lado**_**.**

« _Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta_1.»

_When will I know that I really can't go  
to the well once more - time to decide on_2_._

Escuchas una estación de radio al azar, tus nervios –hay que admitir que es _eso_, precisamente lo que sientes–, no te han dejado coordinar correctamente tus acciones –sólo las vitales, de acuerdo–, en tu mente también prestas la mínima atención –a no ser, que aquello que invada tu campo de visión tenga que ver con cierto _Moyashi_–.

Vamos, Kanda Yuu está nervioso, después de todo es su primera cita.

'_Joder, no'_, o sí _vaquero_, dispara y enfunda nene, porque en definitiva tú estás nervioso. Y cualquiera con dos ojos –Lavi no cuenta, ya sabes cosas de moda–, se daría cuenta de tu estado. ¿A quién planeas engañar Kanda?

Rechinas los dientes, punto mío.

Tus dedos bailan sobre el volante, diez minutos, paciencia, hay que tener control en estas cosas. Es su primera cita y tú no quieres arruinarlo –_'Cagarla'_ dices en tu fuero interno–, mejor que sea Allen quien se encargue de eso. O sí, es volver a la elemental y esos juegos de niños. Algo golpea la ventanilla y te giras molesto, la causa de tus problemas sonríe. Bajas la ventanilla jurando por lo bajo.

–¿Lamento la tardanza?

–Sube Moyashi – ¿No te lo había dicho?, eres un asco para las bienvenidas, ¡_campeón_!

.

.

Si estiraras un poco más la mano podrías rozar tus dedos con los suyos. '_Cursi_', claro que es empalagoso, ¿pero no estamos en esa fecha?

Corazones, chocolates, flores, rosa por todos lados.

'_Mierda_'

¿Ahora te suena?, su primera cita en un lindo catorce de febrero. Será una linda anécdota para sus nietos –hijos de los hijos que serán de Lenalee, por lo que ves, a menos que Allen siempre te haya engañado y él en verdad es una mujer–, te lo has imaginado, tú y tu lindo _Moyashi_, en dos mecedoras, leyendo –o discutiendo, da igual– ambos tan viejos como para relatar recuerdos cristalizados de sus memorias.

Da igual, es el día te dices.

Lo extraño es que desde el primer beso, una vida juntos siempre pasa por tu mente.

.

.

Llevan diez minutos caminando, y atormentándote, ¿por qué costará tanto trabajo enlazar las manos?, bien. Para tu fortuna casi llegan a su destino, de reojo puedes ver la excitación de Allen.

–Moyashi idiota –se te escapa.

–Cállate BaKanda.

Allen se retuerce aún más a tu lado, está nervioso, al igual que tú. Eso de cierta forma te tranquiliza, respiras profundo, antes de tomar firmemente su mano.

Listo, ¿a qué no fue difícil?

.

.

Sientes una corriente cálida cruzar por todo tu cuerpo, las manos de Allen juegan en tu nuca, aumentando la sensación. Te sientes tranquilo, sin el eterno mal humor –o aquello que intentas aparentar–, el moyashi susurra algo, tan suave y débil, que sí no tuvieras buen oído no lo habrías escuchado.

–_Idiota_.

Porque esa es la forma de decirle que también lo amas.

.

.

«_La experiencia no tiene valor ético alguno, es simplemente el nombre que damos a nuestros errores._3»

Tus dedos bailan elegantes sobre las teclas del piano, con ritmo, precisión, y esa majestuosidad que adoptas cada vez que te ponen frente al instrumento. Es un don innato, algo que nació y permanecerá contigo.

Todas tus melodías han sido tristes, melancólicas, carentes de un sentimiento alegre. O al menos lo eran antes de Kanda, ahí fue cuando la partitura adopto un color más vivo.

Cuando las notas se volvieron negras, al igual que tu alma marchita. Fue al saberlo imposible, y decir adiós agonizando.

–_Porque yo también te amo_.

Quizás, sólo quizás, si no hubieras conocido a Kanda, podrías fácilmente aceptar los sentimientos de Lavi; podrías dejar que esa sensación egoísta te invadiera sin remordimientos. O eso es al menos es lo que quieres pensar.

Todo quedo atrás cuando te subiste al avión, Inglaterra te esperaba.

_A su hijo perdido_.

.

.

Click.

El sonido metálico de las llaves al caer hace que te vuelvas consiente de todo, una de tus manos tiembla, no puedes discernir sí es por la impresión o el coraje, todo se vuelve relativo. Una masa viscosa y etérea –de forma que no comprendes tal sensación–, nunca había pasado. Pero definir nunca sería marcar tu vida en dos.

Antes y después de Allen, piensas, y no evitas rechinar los dientes. La fastidiosa voz de tu conciencia te reprocha, me atrevo a hacer eco.

Él se ha ido, y con él una parte tuya.

–Maldito Moyashi –reclamas cuando estás seguro que nadie te oye.

Y ese fue el adiós.

.

.

–_El avión con destino a Kyoto ha partido, el próximo_…

Dejas de escuchar, tu mundo pierde sentido y vas de manera inconsciente al único lugar en el que podrías estar en paz.

¿Hay finales felices?

¿O son simples cuentos de hadas?, te preguntas. Y no hay más respuesta que las maletas en tus manos.

* * *

1 Sam Keen, Escritor, profesor y filósofo americano (1931-?)

2 Red Hot Chili Peppers, Snow (Hey Oh) – Stadium Arcadium.

3 Oscar Wilde, Dramaturgo y novelista Irlandés (1854-1900)


	5. Una vez más

**Título:** _Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai, pequeño Song fic .

**Summary:** La dulce palabra del reencuentro, se puede convertir en una maldición. Allen, a veces no somos valientes en lo que de verdad necesitamos, ¿cierto?  
**N/a**: Otro corto y confuso, prometo que el quinto trataré de despejar todas esas lagunas.

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

* * *

**IV.**_** Una vez más**_**.**

«_Excelente cosa es tener la fuerza de un gigante, pero usar de ella como un gigante es propio de un tirano_1.»

Al final terminaste marchándote por cuatro años de Japón; a estas alturas te da tristeza ya no poder recordar con exactitud la textura y el sabor de las bolas de arroz, que Jerry-san preparaba; o quizás es la tenue fragancia que se impregnaba en tu piel cada vez que Lenalee te abrazaba, la que has olvidado.

Un suspiro termina escapándose por tus labios, los que momentos antes eran dos finas líneas fuertemente apretadas. No podías hacer nada, te esfuerzas en perpetuarte, pero la punzada de culpa en tu pecho no desaparece. Giras un poco tu cuerpo, para alcanzar a ver los jardines de la facultad por la ventana; el clima frío de Inglaterra es visible en el firmamento, se ha vuelto una vez más, común, para ti. Puedes ver a Miranda y Krory en una banca junto a la fuente, no es que tengas una potente vista –aquella que te podría permitir ver–, sino es la oscura vestimenta –dos pequeños puntos en negro, rodeado de fuertes y brillantes colores–, los que te hacen reconocerlos.

Tratas de ignorar lo que realmente te importa, lo que extrañas verdaderamente. Te has vuelto bueno para mentir Allen.

El catedrático llama tu atención, murmuras una respuesta a medias, que sirve para que el otro suelte un suspiro resignado.

—Sr. Walker, ¿sería tan amable de prestar atención?

—Lo lamento, profesor Link.

Agachas un poco la cabeza en señal de disculpa, tu profesor bufa un poco antes de retomar la clase.

Tienes diecinueve años, recuerdas, ya no eres más un niño.

_Kanda_, suspiras.

Y recuerdas de donde viene tu problema.

.

.

Escuchas a medias la conversación de tus amigos a tu lado, tu mente, inevitablemente sigue en las nubes. Valoras mucho a Krory y Miranda, pero esta vez de verdad deseas estar solo. No deseas que ellos vean el rostro fuerte de Allen derrumbarse, y descubran lo roto que estás. Odias que te tengan lastima.

–Pasa algo, ¿_Allen_? –Te pregunta Miranda preocupada, niegas firmemente.

Otra cosa que odias es mentir, pero desenterrar el pasado es aún más doloroso.

–Esto –comienza un Krory nervioso al ver tu expresión, le das una sonrisa para hacerle saber que lo escuchas–, ¿Ya sabéis lo del nuevo profesor?

–¿Qué profesor? –pregunta tu amiga alemana.

–Uno nuevo para Literatura, dicen que es japonés.

Japón. Sientes un nudo en la garganta, tu mundo vuelve a temblar con la sola mención de una nación.

_Patético_.

Piensas, creo que quizás tienes razón.

.

.

_Inglaterra tiene un clima asqueroso, cavilas, mientras tú mirada esta fija en el denso cúmulo de nubes grises. Hoy es el primer día._

.

.

Llegas cinco minutos tarde a tu primera clase con tu nuevo maestro, sencillamente genial. Sí querías dejar una buena impresión, ahí la tienes. Bufas por lo bajo antes de pedir el pase, con la esperanza que te deje ingresar, por esta vez.

Esperas nervioso frente a la puerta del salón número trece, tus dedos se retuercen y tú gimes resignado. El sonido del pestillo te alerta.

Posiblemente no seas tan desafortunado después de todo. Cuando la puerta se abre, rectificas lo anterior.

Tu mundo vuelve a temblar.

–¿_Moyashi_?

Lo único que vio tu _nuevo_ profesor, fue tu espalda al correr. ¿Tienes miedo Allen?

–_Kanda_.

.

.

_Tus manos sujetan fuertemente el escritorio, tus alumnos te miran curiosos. Después de la interrupción te han notado nervioso, ¿y cómo no?, sí hasta pareciese que visteis un fantasma, pero aquel era el Moyashi, el de carne y hueso. No un simple recuerdo de tu mente._

_Sientes los nudillos tensos, te has empezado a hacer daño._

_Tienes que encontrar a Allen._

.

.

Ignoras a todos los que gritan tu nombre, eres muy conocido en la universidad, así que no es raro que al verte correr desesperado, no se preocupen. Todos están acostumbrados al tranquilo y gentil albino que hace tareas con ellos, o se siente a almorzar apaciblemente con su grupito.

¿A quién tratas de engañar?, o mejor, ¿de quién tratas de huir?

Has estado cuatro años negando la existencia de este sentimiento, creo que ya es hora de que lo afrontes, _Allen-kun_.

.

.

_No hoy, pero mañana_…

.

.

«_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella_2.»

.

.

Retienes el aire, tus manos viajan por instinto hacía sus hombros para atraerlo en un abrazo.

–Volveré a Japón, Moyashi –le susurras cuando estás lo suficientemente cerca–, no te hace bien que este aquí.

Allen no contesta nada, pero lo sientes temblar en el abrazo. Realmente no te esperabas encontrarlo ahí, menos en aquella universidad.

No te deberías sorprender, tu moyashi es un joven inteligente.

Sin embargo por tu mente resuena la palabra idiotas. Ambos son demasiado estúpidos aún como para perdonarse, y aquel encuentro era la señal.

No están preparados, ¿sabes?, has madurado, eres algo distinto al Kanda de dieciocho años, por una parte. Ese deseo de tener a Mugen contigo y obligar a Allen a contestar, no me gusta.

.

.

Corres, como lo has estado haciendo en las últimas horas…¿cómo una visita de unas cuantas horas puede cambiar tanto tu mundo?

Piensas que eres tonto, por haberte quedado ahí parado y sin decir nada, cuando Kanda te dijo que se volvería a ir. Porque te hace daño.

No tuviste el valor para decirle lo que él significa para ti.

Vuelves a estar en un aeropuerto. El sonido de las turbinas es ensordecedor.

–_El avión con destino a Kyoto ha partido, el próximo_…

Hay dos cosas que no se pueden recuperar –o esas son las que recuerdas–, una palabra dicha, y un momento perdido.

Que lastima que hayas perdido ambas.

* * *

1 William Shakespeare, Escritor Británico (1564-1616)

2 Oscar Wilde, Dramaturgo y novelista Irlandés (1854-1900)


	6. Manos frías

**

* * *

**

Título:

_Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai, pequeño Song fic .

**Summary:** Que un hombre muera por una causa no significa nada en cuanto al valor de la causa.  
**N/a**: De verdad, desde ahora no creo que los capítulos sean tan largos, la idea básica de esto era hacer viñetas sobre la vida de esos dos. Ahora que todo parece ser tan normal, creo que los capítulos serán cortos a comparación de los otros, donde tenía suficiente (dignamente) tiempo para poder escribir un poco más. Claro sin contar el hecho, de que ahora mismo estoy haciendo mi servicio social y por consecuencia no tengo tiempo.

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

* * *

**V. **_**Manos frías**_**.**

«_Que un hombre muera por una causa no significa nada en cuanto al valor de la causa_1_._»

Llueve a cantaros, el frío cala tus huesos sin clemencia, tus dientes castañean. Te empeñas en ignorar eso, y seguir –como dos horas antes–, sentado en aquella vieja banca.

Francamente no te diste cuenta cuando empezó a llover, ni te importa en realidad, una parte de ti espera que la lluvia borre todo vestigio de sufrimiento; un tipo de pócima mágica contra la infelicidad. Un sollozo se atora en tu garganta.

La cosa es que ya tenías tu propia pócima para ser feliz, desde hace años. Pero la has perdido, ¿no es así?

Tus inseguridades te han llevado a perderla nuevamente, cuando ya la tenías tan cerca. Dos meses de huir de él, hicieron efecto. Claro. Cómo si tu supuesta indiferencia no fuera lacerante.

Porqué él aún te amaba, lástima que lo comprendiste en el último momento. Cuando ya Kanda había vuelto a Japón, ahora era él, quien te dejaba con un montón de cosas por decir y tu corazón hecho pedazos.

Eres el señor de la elocuencia Allen, ahora no está Lavi para que repare un poco tu corazón destrozado. Y en el camino se lo rompas a él.

–_¿Allen?_

–_Aquí estoy Lavi._

–_No te vayas._

Más lágrimas fundiéndose con la lluvia, te paras decidido. Quizás no sea muy tarde.

.

.

Alguna vez has escuchado algo parecido a: la vida no es justa, quizás sí, quizás no.

Cuando perdiste a tu padre creíste ver tu mundo caer, el mundo inocente y feliz, claro. Dejándote en un mundo cruel y frío, distantes miradas de rencor posadas en ti. _Él, la persona que hizo que Mana Walker muriera._ Eso te destrozo Allen, porque tú crees que eres su asesino, alguien que se atrevió a arrebatar la vida de un ser maravilloso.

Porque la sonrisa de póker perenne en tu rostro no bastaba para engañarte.

.

.

Tus manos temblaban, con mucho trabajo conseguiste abrir tu apartamento, una cuadra antes de llegar pudiste ver luz en el. Tienes miedo, temor a que alguien te vuelva a arrebatar algo.

–Oi, _Moyashi-baka_.

Decir que tus manos temblaban, no se comparaba en nada con el temblor de tus piernas, que hicieron que calleras de rodillas, pegando tu rostro a tus rodillas.

.

.

–Tch, idiota tenías que ser _Moyashi_ –dijo una grave voz a tu lado, el simple hecho de escucharla se te antojo confortable–. Mira que quedarte por horas bajo la lluvia, grandísimo imbécil.

–Gracias –murmuras, mientras pegas tu frente a su fuerte pecho–. Gracias Kanda.

Ambos se encuentran acostados en tu amplia cama, poco te importa el resfriado que conseguiste, y el rostro malhumorado de Kanda al verte enfermo sólo consigue hacerte feliz.

Después de años, todo parece volver a su lugar.

* * *

¿Review :3?

1 Oscar Wilde, Dramaturgo y novelista Irlandés (1854-1900)


	7. Frente al espejo

**VI.**_** Frente al espejo**_**.**

«_Cualquiera puede enfadarse, eso es algo muy sencillo. Pero enfadarse con la persona adecuada, en el grado exacto, en el momento oportuno, con el propósito justo y del modo correcto, eso, ciertamente, no resulta tan sencillo_1.»

Nunca pensaste seriamente en abordar aquel avión; pero ver el rechazo de Allen, ciertamente, había hecho que de verdad quisieras regresar a Japón. Donde un montón de momentos gratos y difíciles se aglomeraban, aquel país que ya no podía ser llamado tu hogar, no desde que la persona que hacía que fuese eso, se haya ido.

Es cursi pensar de esa manera, te dices, pero es complicado, después de tanto tiempo de meditar.

Te levantas con cautela, no quieres despertar al garbanzo. Con paso rápido te diriges al baño, vomitas lo poco que comiste en la cena. No es un dolor físico lo que te aqueja, más bien mental.

.

.

Un suspiro se instala en tus labios, mientras tus manos ágiles se dedican a tachar –sí, error tras error de tus lindos alumnos– las tareas, rara vez asignas una paloma –basta decir calificación aprobatoria–. El suspiro gana la batalla y sale de tus labios resignado, giras un poco el rostro para ver el cielo nublado, densas nubes grises se instalan sobre Londres. Lluvia y más lluvia desde hace cuatro meses.

La misma lluvia que azota tu corazón.

Te estás ablandando Kanda Yuu.

.

.

Llegas a casa alrededor de las diez, puedes ver a tu pequeño moyashi–ni tan pequeño, ahora le ganas sólo por dos centímetros–sentado frente a la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer.

–Oi.

Dices lo suficiente para hacerle saber que ya llegaste, no es necesario; pero con ese gruñido has logrado que volteara a verte, quitando la absurda necesidad de observarse mediante el vidrio.

–Llegas tarde.

Es lo único que sale de sus labios, antes de que regresara su vista a la calle. Rechinas los dientes, sin embargo lo dejas pasar.

Eres tonto, Yuu.

.

.

Es como un terremoto, uno tan destructivo que llegas a sentir los cimientos de tu corazón crujir. Una punzada dolorosa, antes de sentir el verdadero dolor, aquél que obliga a ponerte de rodillas y expulsar por segunda vez la comida. La primera fue la noche de su regreso.

–Lo siento –murmura Allen a tu lado, mientras limpia con cuidado tu rostro.

–Cállate.

Miedo, uno tan grande que hace que te vuelvas a apoyar sobre el inodoro, los movimientos circulares que hace Allen con sus palmas sobre tu espalda, te tranquilizan, de cierta e insospechada manera.

–Sólo no vuelvas –le dices en un tono más bajo de lo que pretendías.

Allen te deja sólo.

.

.

Medio año, cuatro meses desde que están juntos.

No se ha vuelto a repetir desde su encuentro, hasta ese día. Cuando Allen te apresó entre sus manos a tu llegada, sientes su cuerpo sobre el tuyo.

No sientes nada, porque el dolor es más grande que el supuesto amor por él.

* * *

1 Aristóteles, Filósofo Griego (384 a.C. – 322 a.C.)


	8. Por qué no

**Título:** _Circo_.  
**Fandom:** -Man.  
**Pareja:** Kanda Yuu/Allen Walker.  
**Advertencias:** AU, malas palabras, Shonen-ai.

**N/a**: Es tan corto, prometo tratar de actualizar más rápido, hacerme un tiempo después del trabajo para sentarme a escribir. Además de que sinceramente, no creo que esto dure más allá de 12 capítulos (ya contando el extra que puse), llevo ocho escritos; sí ya está el próximo, del cual puedo de decir que Lavi es el protagonista (angustia).

**Disclaimer**: -Man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, yo no recibo nada haciendo esto, sólo distracción y ocio.

**VII. **_**¿Por qué no?**_

«_La suprema felicidad de la vida es saber que eres amado por ti mismo o, más exactamente, a pesar de ti mismo_1.»

Las primeras notas sonaron agónicas a tono con tu marchito corazón, a tus manos les ha salido sangre, manchando de rojo el blanco impoluto de las teclas del piano. No sabes cuantas horas han pasado exactamente, sólo sientes la fatiga reptar por tu cuerpo, mitigada sólo con tu tenacidad.

Tampoco sabes sí él sigue ahí, observándote entre las sombras, que se te antojan como resquicios de tu pasado, uno que te gustaría olvidar.

Mientes, porque sí lo olvidaras morirías, ¿pero no sería mejor así?

El mundo sólo perdería a un prodigio en la música, Kanda Yuu la razón de su existencia. Este es el punto donde tus lágrimas se liberan por primera vez en toda la velada. Sabes perfectamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado, no te has engañado.

Pero prefieres ignorar el hecho de que tu Samurái sigue ahí, esperándote. Dando tiempo al tiempo, para que ambos curen sus heridas. Y salgan de ese maldito hoyo de una vez por todas.

.

.

Te preguntas el momento exacto de la aparición de aquella fisura, el trasfondo apático de una relación superflua. No soportas ver la indiferencia en el rostro de Kanda, por eso te alejas; sin embargo es aún más dolorosa esa separación, para ambos, para ti. Ese corazón maltrecho que tienes sigue desangrándose, al mismo paso que tu estabilidad mental.

Eres masoquista Allen, sigues ahí consolando a alguien que no desea serlo, el japonés te ha ordenado –por fin– a que te largues. Te duele.

Te sientes en el infierno.

.

.

–¿Entonces?

–¿Cómo parar? –tu voz sale quebrada–, ¿por qué no?, ¿por qué he de seguir cumpliendo está condena?

–Sería fácil contestar eso Allen –responde tu mejor amigo–. Sería explicarte lo mismo que siento yo.

Callas, porque sabes perfectamente su sufrimiento. Aún así no puedes evitar esconder tu rostro en su regazo, seguir siendo egoísta; continuar aprovechándote del cariño incondicional de Lavi.

–Porque te amo.

–No sigas Lavi –suplicas.

.

.

En cuanto Kanda llega de la universidad, te lanzas a sus brazos, como debiste hacerlo desde el primer momento en que lo volviste a ver. Con tanta desesperación, que tus labios no hacen más que clamar su nombre, con necesidad, como fiel devoto llamando a su dios.

Porque bien, el amor que le profesas a ese hombre podría ser una religión. Tú dogma.

–Te amo –No hay duda en tus palabras…

…Pero no hay respuesta del objeto de tus sentimientos.

Ahora lo comprendes todo.

Eres demasiado ingenuo, garbanzo.

1 Victor Hugo, Novelista Francés (1802-1885)


	9. Engaño mutuo

**VIII. **_**Antes del amanecer**_**.**

«_En tres tiempos se divide la vida: en presente, pasado y futuro. De éstos, el presente es brevísimo; el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto_1.»

Decidiste nunca dejarlo solo, por el simple hecho que el amor por él, es más grande que tu orgullo. Que el amor a ti mismo.

Desde que tienes uso de razón siempre has leído –cada extraña vez que cae en tus manos–, esos libros de relatos románticos, que a tu punto de vista son fantasiosos. Irreales. Claro, hasta que te topaste con él.

Una sonrisa melancólica se instala en tu rostro, hay tantos hubiera.

.

.

–Soy Allen –Ves una sonrisa limpia bailando en los labios del otro.

Es la primera vez que ves una sonrisa tan desinteresada en alguien, no evitas de volverla, con la mejor que tienes, quizás no tan sincera como la otra. Pero sí lo suficiente amigable para hacer que el otro continúe.

–Mucho gusto Allen, yo soy Lavi.

Extiendes tu mano, Allen no duda en estrecharla; es un contacto cálido. No te sorprende que el pequeño niño de cabello blanco se convierta en tu amigo.

.

.

–Es de lo más curioso Lavi, te juró que no había visto una persona que durará tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido.

–Es Yuu.

Una verdad universal, te dices a ti mismo.

–Ne, pero sigue siendo extraño.

–No tanto como tu Allen-chan –Despeinas sus cabellos–, te acostumbraras, sólo déjalo pasar.

Allen te mira curioso, te limitas a sonreír, para después tocar su mejilla gentilmente. Con eso último has dejado a tu amigo confundido, en el mismo estado que tú.

.

.

Te cuesta horrores mantener la sonrisa y esas actitud relajada.

–No puedo creer que nuestro Moyashi haya sido el primero en declararse –dices con calma, o al menos eso intentas– ¿Eres la mujer Yuu?

.

.

–Te amo.

–Lo siento tanto Lavi.

Le robas un beso, sólo uno. Es lo único que necesitas.

Gran error.

.

.

Sigues siendo el amigo incondicional, el amante secreto, Allen siempre vuelve a tus brazos, necesitado y tan roto. Que siempre –en el pequeño lapso de sus encuentros– necesitas gastar toda tu energía en repararlo, y destrozarte un poco a ti mismo a la par.

Piensas que Allen es egoísta, sin embargo desechas inmediatamente la idea; porque tú eres igual, de cierta forma.

Porque sabes perfectamente lo que le pasa a Kanda, pero no deseas ayudarle. Quieres una pelea justa, ya se lo cediste hace años. No piensas caer en el mismo error.

–Yuu es un idiota –murmuras cuando estás seguro de que Allen está dormido–. Todo lo que necesita lo tiene a su lado, aún sigue buscando errores en su relación. Imbécil. Lo único que necesita es perdonarse así mismo, al igual que tú.

Tan fácil que abruma. Eres una persona mala Lavi.

.

.

–¡Conejo!

–¡Yuu-chan!

Ves a Mugen rozarte la nariz, por los pelos. Tragas saliva expectante.

–No pienso rendirme –Te sorprende escuchar esas palabras de Kanda, no dices nada esperando que continúe–, Saldremos de esta.

–Ya era hora.

–Che.

.

.

Sí Allen Walker es feliz, Lavi también lo será.

Porque el amor es así de extraño e incongruente.

Además Lavi siempre esperará pacientemente el último error de Yuu. Tiempo al tiempo.

1 Lucio Anneo Séneca, Filósofo latino (2 a.C. -65)


End file.
